Sweet Misery
by ultimaterockgoddess
Summary: a Wuthering Heights inspired IS FF... on hiatus
1. Disclaimer

I forgot to put this in before…

_Disclaimer_ I do not own anything having to do with Instant Star (unfortunately) I don't own the songs used in this story unless otherwise specified. If I do put in original work (songs) then DON'T steal it… I will hunt you down and kill you… GRRRR…. ok now that that's done in over with. You may continue to read my story. ( I own the whole premise of the story, sort of i got the idea from Wuthering Heights so it's like a crossover-y thingy. so the idea to cross over is mine. Oh yea and the characters you don't recognize are mine )


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N i do not in anyway own IS or WH unfortunately (which some inspiration comes from) and the _Italics_ are Kwest's thoughts, ideas, and opinons on the situation._ **Bold Italics**_ are lyrics)

**Chapter 1**

Boom! Boom! Someone was banging on the door of G majors.

"I'm Coming, I'm Coming!" EJ screamed. The short loud Asian woman ran to the frozen door. She opened it to find a young woman with a large fur coat wrapped around her, clutching it as if she would fly away if she let go. EJ invited the woman into the halls of the record label. "So who are you?"

"My name is Danielle La Rouge." the woman said in a thick French accent

"Oh, you're the new singer. Okay well follow me this way." EJ led Danielle into the boardroom. There were two people in there, a man and a woman. The woman was tall and had brown shoulder length hair. The man was about 5' 5" medium build and medium skin tone. "Alright everyone this is Danielle La Rouge our new project." Then the woman stood up and spoke.

"I'm Georgia Beavans, I'll be your manager. I used to own this company but debt befell me and Tommy bought it for me. Things stayed the same here but he's the one you really have to impress." The man beside her smiled and chuckled a little

"So, I guess you're Tommy?" Danielle turned to the man beside Georgia. He just shook his head.

"No, and I doubt you'll talk to him outside of recording. I'm Kwest. But I am the only one that holds even the slightest sway over Tommy. I'm another producer though, me and Tommy… we do the whole producing thing together" Danielle turned to EJ

"And I am EJ, you already know me, I handle all of the PR. Anyways, now we have the whole meeting thing done with You go into the studio, I think Studio A is open so you'll be in there. Tommy and Kwest will be there in a moment so just warm up until they get in there."

"EJ, aren't you forgetting something?" Kwest piped up

"No, I'm not. Just forget about it. Okay Danielle come with me." EJ led Danielle into studio A. Danielle was about to start warming up when she heard a woman's voice call.

"Tommy!" and the voice then proceeded to sing "_**How can you just walk on by  
without one tear in your eye? Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me? Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain, forgetting everything between our rise and fall like we never loved at all**._"

Danielle searched for the beautiful voice that still rang in her ears. She was nowhere to be found. Kwest, who was focusing on his thoughts not where he was going, ran into the frantic Danielle.

"What's up Newbie?"

"Ummm... who was the woman singing. She had the voice of an angel." Kwest just looked at her and cocked his head "She said Tommy's name and then sang something. The last line said something like 'like we never loved at all'."

"Oh that, I told EJ not to put you in Studio A. Oh well, that woman was Jude Harrison."

"Where is she? I'd like to meet her."

"That's kind of impossible."

"Why?"

"Well, she's dead."

"What!" Danielle looked at Kwest confused. She was about to say something when they heard a thump. They turned around to see Tommy running through the halls and finally out the door into the raging blizzard screaming things like 'Jude Come back to me, I love you.' Kwest was acting like this was all normal. Danielle decided to repeat her earlier question. "What?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you everything."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"When Jude was 15 she won the contest 'Instant Star'. Tommy wasn't too thrilled about producing her. He thought she was just some little pop diva brat who didn't know anything about anything. When he first met her she hadn't known he was in the room but she had called him among other things lame and the worst Little Tommy Q, no one and I mean no one calls him that without some sort of punishment. His exact words to here were "One I'm here because Georgia is my friend, as a favor. I could care less about you or some whack contest. And second don't you EVER call me little Tommy Q again, it's Tom Quincy." she sheepishly looked at him and said sorry.

Things between them began to develop, he let her drive his precious Viper that even I can barely ever ride in and he became an over protective 'brother'. He kissed her on her sixteenth birthday." Kwest began to explain.

"No I don't want the cliff notes version. I want detail, every last miniscule dirty detail." Danielle interrupted

"Well that's going to take a long time, time which neither of us have at the moment. So how about this after we record we go someplace and I'll let you know everything."

"Ok"

A few hours later they had finished recording, even though Tommy still hadn't come back. Kwest and Danielle went to a small 24 hours diner and sat down.

"Alright where was I?"

"Well you ended the detail after the very 'wonderful' meeting."

"O yeah. Well things really started after her 17th birthday but I guess if you want the whole gist of it I'll tell you everything."

"Yay! Start explaining!"

"Okay, okay girl, chill"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Rumors had been flying around G major ever since the picture on every magazine of Tommy and Jude at the lake. Everyone could tell that they had had a moment, everyone that is except for Tommy, and possibly Jude. They were to busy denying that they weren't involved. _You see Tommy always had this 'she's too young' complex. The thing he never understood was that if you truly love a person, it doesn't matter._ Anyways, after the lake 'incident' I started to notice things. I don't even think that they knew they were doing it. They'd always give each other these looks. Jude would be rambling about something and Tommy would just sit there and laugh and watch her. A few times he caught himself watching her and checking her out then he'd shake his head. I know he was thinking 'she's only 15'.

Her performance at the Vinyl Palace was a few days later. I learned later from Tommy that before the performance Jude tried to kiss Tommy. That didn't work out too well; Tommy's heart was still a little too hard. After her performance she handed Tommy her guitar and said that she quit. _He made her change her song, the lyrics, everything._ Well anyway, he goes to her house and hands her a CD of her performance. They smoothed everything over and she came back to work.

A week later Jude had a new song and she was set to perform at her school. Jude's best friend at the time, Jamie hated her new single and pretty much ditched her. That hurt Jude a lot, but Tommy as always was there to pick her up off the floor. He even went into the girls' bathroom, at a HIGHSCHOOL! _That was hilarious_. The miracle-worker Tommy got Jude to perform. Her song didn't do as well as G major had hoped so Georgia hounded Tommy and Jude to get a killer new song written, fast. They decided to take a mini-vacation over the weekend to Jude's family farmhouse to get some inspiration.

They were alone, waiting for Kat, Jude's other best friend, and Jamie until Sadie, Jude's blond bombshell sister, came in frantic. Sadie came to talk to Jude, but she never did, instead she confided in Tommy, which led into some hugging and then a kiss. Jude saw and she was pissed beyond belief. She went inside and finished the song. When Kat and Jamie finally arrived they were ready to go, I should say that Jude was the one ready to go.

All of the tension of that weekend seemed to pass over. Then our ever-dramatic lives blew in hurricane Shay. That was a disaster waiting to happen; Tommy was jealous and Shay was, well he was Shay. Tommy was going to be Shay's producer, and Shay didn't like to share. So naturally Jude was ticked. Jude left Studio A to go to Studio C, _the 'broom closet' as we like to call it_, when Shay said she was 'cute enough to be a Shay girl' or some lame pickup line like that. Thus, began their relationship.

At first they were enemies, they had a musical throw down. Then Shay had his friend, T-Bone, to ask Jude out for him. That led to a few less than polite words being exchanged. Jude was going to be forced to apologize to him but when she got there he serenaded her with a song he wrote 'for her'.

Shay and Jude danced around one another because of Darius; he thought they shouldn't get together. They didn't care; they became a couple. Tommy tried not to act jealous but I could tell he was. He thought that Shay was going to break her heart, and he was right. The only thing he didn't count on was how, when, and that he himself would break her heart more than Shay.

It was her Sweet Sixteen and she had one wish. It was that Tommy and Shay would get along for her birthday. Shay was coming back from tour just for her birthday; she was ecstatic. Party time came around and Jude was curious as to where Shay was but she didn't let that bother her. She got announced and was on stage when Jamie came on stage then Kat spastically jumped onto stage with them. Apparently her cell phone rang in Jamie's pocket he handed to Jude. She went into a room and a few minutes later she left crying and Shay was running after her. Tommy followed her. They were in the alleyway, Jude was crying and she started to say,

"You all say the nicest things 'you're so nice' 'you're so great' but none of you want to date me. So Tommy if you want to help me. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up and throw away and maybe I can fix it." Tommy looked at her and just simply stated

"You're asking the wrong guy." He grabbed her and pulled her into him and kissed her with all the passion he possessed. After a few minutes they parted. Things were awkward a few weeks after but they got over it. Until Tommy screwed things up AGAIN and decided to date Sadie, secretly.

Jude found out the day before she left to go on her six-week club tour. She told him to choose: her or Sadie. _Stupid Tommy still had the whole 'she's too young' complex and picked Sadie. IDIOT!_ Tommy ended up going to Italy with Sadie. Jude went on her tour. When she came back her and Jamie were apparently dating. Jamie ended up cheating on Jude with Kat. That didn't surprise her that much so she wasn't too hurt, even though she stopped talking to both of them for about two months. Actually she didn't talk to anyone for two months, Jude had run away. No one knew where she went. She came back with a new boyfriend, actually an old one, Shay. We all learned later on that in those two months that Jude had run away she lived with Shay. She was running down the street and Shay stopped her. They started to live together and Shay finally convinced Jude to go back.

Everybody freaked out when she came back. Pressures on her were rising and her life wasn't generally all that great. She started to suffer from depression, and tried to kill herself. We all worried about her, Victoria had tried to take her to the Doctor but Jude refused. Finally Georgia, Tommy, Sadie, Jamie, Kat, Shay, and I dragged her down to the Doctor's office. The doctor prescribed strong anti-depressants.


	5. blocked

Writer's block sucks so hard. I'm trying so hard to finish chapter 3 but I can't GRRR. I'm so mad at myself. It's like I know where I wanna go with it and sort of how I wanna get there but the words won't come out. But the upside of all of this is that I've come up with like 3 songs (based on Instant Star, of course)

If you wanna read them e-mail me at...ultimaterockgoddess at yahoo . com (had to put that many spaces and instead of the 'at' symbol actually put 'at' cause well they suck and kept deleting it) also know that many of you are wondering why i thought it necessary to do a summary of the first season. well i have a few reasons.

1) It would be stupid as hell if I were to make Kwest say "I'll tell it to you from the beginning" to Danielle and **not** start at the beginning.

2) So people who have not seen Instant Star, or people who have forgotten those key points, can get the whole Tommy-Jude dynamic.

3) I wanted to put in Kwest's side of the story.

4) It will be important later on in the story

**And Finally**

5) I wanted to!


End file.
